Countdown
by stella-marie-seastar
Summary: In this story Nessie is all grown up she is in her 7 years or more and Jacob already see her as a mate and not as a little sister or something. Well in this story Jacob gets in big trouble and their love has been challenge to the ultimate treat.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy it. This is the first chapter, a little preview of their love life.

**Countdown**

Chapter I  
_  
I 'm the biggest fool around you!  
_

**  
**Jacob Black  
We run as fast as possible. Hunger was our only thought. Our prey was fast, but not as fast to escape from us. Synchronizing our senses we found out his hiding place and with an elegant move Nessie caught our first prey. Not even a sound was herd from the big lion. I can't understand her likeness for meat eaters. She even shows me her attraction to the blood. But I am a practical guy, if I can eat it, so be it. But for our surprise the lion wasn't alone, he was hunting a herd of elk's. Leah smells it first and heads herself for the biggest, knowing already what would have been my order. I flow her and we ambush the herd and we had a feast on raw meat. Minutes later Nessie was dragging the corps of the lion and a big elk that had escape our ambush. She was clean without a spot of blood on her shirt and I was cover with blood and meat on my face. She smiled at me.  
"You let this one escape…- she said refereeing to the elk that was now laying blood less on the grass floor.  
I herd Leah's complains about me letting her the first prey  
"O please Leah cut it out! Finish your meal and stop complaining that I let you the biggest."  
"Thank you so much your majesty!" She said with sarcasm.  
"What is you problem? Are you PMS?"  
"Jerk"  
I ignore her, if this continues…  
Ah, I hate to deal with her mood swings.  
"I'm interrupting something?" Nessie ask with a worried look I think she notice my internal arguing with Leah.  
I shake my head and head my self to a near tree, giving a bad look to the frowning Leah. I change to my human form.  
"It look that you are angry about something" Nessie said  
"No, is just that Leah… never mind." Is better if I don't persuade the topic, what ever it was.  
"What Leah said?" Nessie ask looking at Leah.  
"Nothing to worry about." I told her taking her in to my arms. I smile to her to make her forgot the unknown incident.  
"It doesn't look like it" She is not going to let this go.  
"I told you is nothing. Can we change the subject?"  
"Okay"- she said running her thump in my lips and after that she leek it.  
I smile, if she have known how tempted I was for stole a kiss from her.  
"You had blood on your lip"- she said clarifying her act.  
Before she could say something more I lean myself and kiss her.  
She was surprise but then she got the hint and respond to my kiss, throwing her arms around my neck.  
I herd Leah chuckle and I let go of Nessie, well she show me, she got embarrassed buy my actions because we had an audience.  
I m going to ignore Leah for the rest of the day I'm tire of all her complains,  
I know is difficult to her to be around me a lot and especially when I m with Nessie. She explained herself like this: "Is like waking up feeling I don't what to remember".  
I understand that kind of feeling but she know it can't be help with me. She knows I can't help it. Every time I see Nessie is like my hold body is flying in thin air. My hart race so fast some times I feel I'm going to pass out. My whole existence revolves around her.  
She knows all of this, I just don't like her to suffer for it and remember how it uses to be when she had Sam. She say is not as bad as before, but some times she doesn't want to remember those feelings, even though she feels happy for me. She said she prefer the happy and lover Jacob that the misery Jacob that was crying for an impossible love. That was worst, because it wasn't just her but Seth was also in the package, sharing my melodramatic, my misery and unorganized thoughts.  
My thoughts were now on my purpose, my life Nessie.  
"What are you thinking?" Nessie ask me in her thoughts.  
I kiss her in the head  
"You are not going to answer me. Do you?"  
I smile widely.  
"Please you know I want to know everything you think, I don't care if is bad or good." She said after showing me all her mix emotions. Curiosity first, then stubbornness, pleading, begging and some I didn't catch.  
"Fine. I was thinking about how I use to be before you enter in to my life. I lived a very miserable life, Leah can confirm that."  
I said glimpsing to Leah that was smiling in amusement, also remembering the old Jacob, I think.  
"…But then you came and you turn my life up side down. You make me smile again and make my hart pound of joy. And that I love you, that what I was thinking most of all."  
Before I could say something more she throws her self in to me knocking me hard in the floor. She kiss me more intensely than before, I was pretty shock.  
She have never intent to do something so, unexpected. That was not her, but me. I'm the one steeling kisses, not her. In what have I turn her? What ever it was, I like it, in one sick way. My hart was pounding really fast, I think as fast as her. And right now I can't difference between one pounding from another. Her continues thoughts about me were music to my ears, but suddenly she remembers Leah presence. I was screaming in my thoughts to forget about Leah. But like always she was the rational one and she decide it to put a hold to this. She jerks herself out off my lips breathing heavily and then turns herself to look around just to find Leah racing an eyebrow. Maybe she is wondering what got in to Nessie to act like that. Or she is amusing herself about how stupid the two lovebirds look like. Then she smile, but not her usual smile, or her mocking smile it was, tender.  
"I'm sorry Leah…" Nessie excuse herself before standing up.  
She smiles again. This is new; I would like to know what she is thinking right now.  
I stand up. It shock me a lot Nessie's actions but Leah's were scary. When I turn to see Nessie she had a big blush spreading in her face. I laugh not able to stand it any more. Nessie offended, stump and stared walking in to the woods. I flow her trying very hard to stop laughing. I stop her in the middle of a clearing. I embrace her.  
"Let me go!" she shouted.  
"What is wrong?" I ask.  
"What is wrong?! What wrong is that I made a fool of my self!" She said still very angry and at the same time trying to contain her tears.  
"Fool of your self!! That is pretty ironic, don't you think? Since I remember, I'm the one who is always making the fool of him self in front of you. Sometimes I don't even know if anything I say makes sense. And that kind of, happens every time I'm around you. I'm the biggest fool of all; you just did what you felt.... Oh wait, is true, you are a fool, just like me. We are two fools that make what they feel." I smile at her.  
She laughs.  
"We are hope less" she finally said.  
"Hey, that's my line" I complain.  
She smiles.  
"Ness, I don't want you to feel stupid and a fool around me. Because if you are, then I don't know how this is going to work, because I kind of do a lot of stupid things and I make a fool of my self a lot."  
"Like now?"  
"No actually, I feel pretty sure of my self that I love you and always will."  
"Me too"- she throw her arms around my neck before giving me a kiss.  
She let go like always, too soon, but not satisfy I gave her a peck in the lips.  
"Lets go to were Leah is waiting us." She said before freeing herself without much effort even tough I was holding her tight. And like I always do I follow her request. I'm never going to criticize Edward again, for always doing whatever Bella's wants. Now I understand clearly, it must be in the genes. I don't know but is something that makes you do their commands not realizing if something is stupid or not. Or it could be the eyes that sparkle when they see you, or the tender smile, the beautiful blush, or the way you want to avoid to see her cry because is heart braking, her joyful voice, even if you hear her in your thoughts, all those things and a lot more makes you go to the end of the world just to fulfill her wishes. Not even worried if it would cost your life, because your very soul is with her and nothing matters if she is not happy. That the way Renesmee makes me feel or maybe that how I could put it in to words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Even if I try not to do stupid thing, I just can't help it!  
I'm so hope less!

Walking in my wolf form with Nessie on my back. She rides now on my back for fun, but a couple of years ago she would ride on it because I was afraid she would get lost in the wilderness. And the second I took her out off mi site, she got lost. Just remembering it makes me shiver, I have never in my life been as nervous as that day, it was intoxicating. Is a good thing I don't have to worry about that at least for now, I think.  
I didn't have to look for Leah, I can see were she standing right now and I can also hear Quill, Embry and Seth thoughts. They are close buy so close they smell the blood or what was left of it.  
"Apparently you guys had fun hunting" Embry said now sharing my thoughts and seeing what happened a couple of minutes ago.  
"Wow, that intense. Man, she haves you drooling the floor for her." Said Quill now sawing what I was thinking.  
"Drooling, he already fills a pool" Embry said mocking me.  
"Hey guys let him alone. He loves her so cut it out you guys. And Jake, we are all happy for you" Said Seth trying to sustain my anger.  
"I hope you guys have finished the job already." I said.  
They chuckle themselves, that would answer the question.  
And I can help it, he is and they are happy for me I saw there sincere thoughts. I too feel, happy.  
I jogged to were Leah was finishing her meal and then she saw me with Nessie riding on my back.  
She raises an eyebrow, now seeing my last thoughts.  
"Don't say a word" I though  
"I won't but I can help it, you look cute!" She said too happy.  
"Who are you and what you had done to Leah?"  
"Nothing, but seriously take care of what you feel for her, you don't know what can happen in the future and what you feel can over come any difficult circumstances."  
What that sudden change of mood, it she really PMS?  
"And I'm not PMS for crying out loud Jake! I just don't want you to feel again empty, like I feel right now. I don't want to suffer the agony again and have to tolerate your depressing mood all over again." She said with anger in her thoughts.  
"I'm sorry okay" I told her tying to calm her anger.  
She grudged to me and then stared walking to the woods I follow her.  
Nessie ask in my thoughts what was wrong with Leah. I just raise my shoulders.  
"No idea" I said in my thoughts like saying my self the answer.  
Suddenly I felt a mix of feelings, anger first, then angst, fear…  
I ran to were Leah was, Nessie hold her self more to my fur.  
"Was wrong?" I ask her but before she could answer I saw what it was.  
It was the smell of human, a lot of them Nessie clarify in my thoughts.  
I bow my self so that Nessie was off my back.  
"Leah, stay with Nessie."  
"What? Were are you going?"  
"I'm going to find out what's out there I'm not risking you or Nessie, so stay back"  
"No, I won't let you go alone"  
"Leah is an order! Stay back and protect Nessie."  
"Jake what is going on?" Nessie ask placing her hand on my head. I release my self from her but she grip me tighter making me see her in the eyes. She was sending me constant warnings in my head, pleading me not to do something foolish.  
"Leah promise you would protect her if something happens, please run with her no mater what, understood." Nessie release me  
"I promise, be careful." Leah said taking Nessie from me.  
"Jake were are you going? There are humans we have to go." Nessie call  
"Leah continue pushing her out of here." I order her. And she did as I ask with fear in her eyes, but Nessie was restraining her.  
"Jake pleas don't!" Said Nessie shouting. She has imagined what was going on.  
In that second I continue walking to were the smell was coming from. Something is not right; I can smell a lot of human in here. We are not in hunt season. When I was in view I could see something, but was something I didn't expect. The sun was blinding me but I could see something sparkling in the bushes. But when I could see clearly I found out, it was a human with a gun and I was the one he was aiming to.  
"Jake look out!" Leah howls  
Then the shotgun was fire.  
"No! Jake!" Shout Nessie  
"Leah run"  
"Jake!" Nessie shout  
Another shooting in my direction  
"Run Leah"  
I saw her running with Nessie crying and screaming to let her go.  
"Run as fast as you can Leah protect her at any cost."  
I ran to the man that was attacking me, but I was stop at mid sense. When I look to my back I saw two other men's aiming and shooting at me. But this time they hit me. I growl at them but before I could do something more they shoot me again. It was a strange feeling, I felt my body heavier and I couldn't move. Then my vision stared to fade, my legs were trembling, my breathing got heavier, oh no, this are sleeping darts.  
"Jacob… fight" I herd a voice in my head but I couldn't difference the one who said it, or it was my own voice? I couldn't fight more and I let my body fade in the ground.  
"Tide that thing…" said a man voice  
"Are you sure is asleep?" Other man said  
"Yes, don't you see is breathing slower is about to pass out in a couple of seconds." He is right I feel very heavy and it feels like I'm falling into a black hole.  
"What do you think is this thing? A man ask  
"I have no clue. It looks like a wolf but is as big as a bear. "  
"I don't care what it is, this thing would make us rich. And remember boss told us not to kill it."  
"I have never seen such thing, it reminds me a lot to the old story about werewolves."  
"Don't waste your time figuring out what it is we just have to deliver this thing and we can retire to the good life."

His boss! Who is after us? I try to move but my body was too heavy.

"It still awake- one of them calls"  
"Shoot him" one shout  
Before I could react a new thunder sound of that shotgun was herd and then I was droned to the complete darkness.  
My last thoughts were my purpose of life the one who keeps me in this world, the very thing I love. I shouldn't have told her I would love her always, instead I should have said to her forever. I love you Nessie forever and always will.

* Hope you like the second chapter of my story. Sorry if you have found any errors. I tried my best to correct them, but if I have miss one let me know. My first language is Spanish, but thanks to these stories I am practicing my English, so bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Broken

Renesmee Cullen

This cant be happening, not Jacob, my Jacob.  
"Let me go!"  
It was like talking to a wall, it doesn't listen and is as rigid as one.  
I hit her but she keep going. I have to save him, is not late yet. I can save him!! Just listen, please Leah, and let me go. My constant thoughts didn't bother her, it was like she was blind and deft.  
"When the Alfa wolf gives an order the others don't have a choice but to fallow it. That what happened when I was in Sam's pack, I have to follow his orders." Jacob says in my memories.  
"But that means you didn't have the chance to oppose to him?"  
"I can oppose to him, because I'm the right full Alfa and I have the option to leave the pack. That why I left the pack when I couldn't follow one Sam's order. But the others were obligated to stay if I didn't choose to separate. That why Seth and Leah follow me in the first place, because they choose to separate with me and because Sam let them go."  
"And what was that order?"  
"I was supposed to kill your mother and you before you were born. But I couldn't. Buy that time I was in love of your mother and that was like betraying my self or worst I was betraying her. So I vow to protect her and you even if I hated you because you were killing her. But when I saw you I vow to my self that I would protect you with my life because you are the most wonderful thing that had happen in my existence…"  
I remember those words. That was the times he confess to me that he love me more than anything in his life. But those words explain to me what just happened. Jacob order Leah to protect me and get me away from the danger and he was sacrificing himself to save me.  
"NO!! Leah you cant let him kill himself! We have to save him!" I beg her but she continue running in fast speed with me in her back.  
Then I herd again the distant shoots, and Leah flinch.  
"No!!" I scream in my thoughts.  
My hart feels like torn from inside out and that big monster is smiling at me with my hart in his hand, squishing it between in his fingers and I am helpless in the floor. The tears can't come out, the scream doesn't come out, the air in my lungs is trap, is an unknown feeling. I couldn't see one last time his smile, feel his kisses, see his dark but crystal clear eyes that didn't lie to you even if the words didn't match, hear his laughs, or his complains, or hear one last time his "I love you" and I couldn't even say how much I love him.  
I wanted to scream until my lungs dry out. I wanted to kill the one who hurt him. The monster that was hiding in the body of a human, I wanted to rip his life out off him, destroy the very thing that broke my Jacob and separated him from me.  
I want him back. I want what is mine. I couldn't stand this torture any longer. I try to stand and jump off of Leah but every time I try she would catch me and continue running toward the house.  
"We can't leave him!" I scream. But she didn't listens. She ran even faster and before I could even notice we were home.  
Home, and Jacob was gone, I couldn't save him. He is gone. That was my only thought. And suddenly all the contain tears spread and I couldn't breathe. My hart feels rip out without mercy. It hurts. My body automatically fell in the floor pleading that this was just a big nightmare and that I'm about to wake up and he is going to be there sleeping right beside me.  
"Please, it can't be happening…" I beg to the floor without air.  
"Nessie I'm sorry" Leah apologizes with tears.  
I couldn't tell her how much I hate her, I could have save him and because of her he might be dead.  
"I promise we will save him, but he made me promise to protect you at any cost. I am sorry Nessie, but we will bring him back."  
"He is alive?" I wanted to confirm my theories.  
"Yes, they shoot him with sleeping darts. We don't know what they are going to do to him. Jacob felt asleep before we could know were are they taking him."  
Suddenly I felt that my hart stared pounding buy the thought of him being alive and hope stared too fulfill my mind.

"Nessie go back to your house and tell to the Cullen's what happened, we might need their help. In the min time I would go to find the boys and tell Sam."  
"Let me go with you…" I beg her  
"No, Jacob would kill me if he knows I broke my promise. Nessie we need you to call your family until I find out were are they taking him."  
"I'm a better tracker than you!" I insisted.  
"I know but for your safety you better stay here, and your father is approaching. I think is he heard our thoughts. I can smell him coming this way. I better get going before the sense disappears." She said before I could say something more.  
And here I'm, alone in the floor gasping for the air to come in to my lungs. My hart was trying to come back to life, but no, it wasn't enough. It was life less. A hole I can't fill until I can see him again in my arms. Even if the hope was little, I try to picture him with me, so I can convince my self I would save him and he is going to be back in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

There is still hope in the darkness

I would cry my self to death if I could, but no I was obligated to live without him for my eternity. If only we could have little of more time, but no, fairness in this world is not possible. We have to suffer and only the strongest survives this cruel world. But way do if have to be us, I just can't understand. Please somebody bring him back! – I plead in my mind, because the sobs and the tears wont let me said them aloud. I bend my head so that my forehead would touch the cold and wet ground. It didn't bother me if it was wet or not. Suddenly the cold was surrounding me and it didn't give me shivers, I was frozen in the darkness of my broken hart. Before I could notice I feel a very cold but familiar touch.  
"Nessie…"  
"Dad… they took him…" That was all I could say before I could start to cry once again and my slight got all blurry.  
"I know, but Ness we will bring him back I promise." He said with his voice broken.  
I cling my self in to him and he embraces me and carries me in his arms. In full speed we head our self home, to find an alarm family in the back yard waiting for us.

"What happened Edward? …" Mom calls when she saw us coming and when she saw my face…  
"Was wrong honey? Why are you crying?" She ask worried  
"Jacob was kidnapped…" Dad answer  
"What!!" Emmett call before all of them could react.  
"That explain the blurry vision I had about us in an airport." Alice explained  
"In the airport?" Carlisle ask  
"I don't know it was very blurry…" Aunt Alice said. "The entire pack was there, I think."  
"Jasper can you take Nessie to the house? Bella, can you go with him?" Dad said. I was so scared I clung my self to my dad not wanting to let go of him.  
"I don't think she want to let go" Uncle Jasper said  
"Nessie, I need you to clam down. I am going with Emmett and Carlisle to find the pack and Jacob; everything is going to be fine, I promise."  
"To clam down, my boyfriend was kidnap! Stay back and wait!" I said in my thoughts.  
"This is not going to work dad."  
"Nessie you have to stay you are shaking and you can even breathe with all the tears." He ignore me.  
I shake my head refusing his intent.  
He look at mom, he always do that when he needs help.  
"Renesmee, honey, lets get inside we would wait for them." I finally saw my mothers face. She looks as worried as my father but my mother worries are bigger. She looks as she has lost something very valuable. She loves Jacob, he is her best friend the only person she can trust her daughter and now she is feeling guilty for letting us go alone.  
My father kisses my head and told me in my ear:  
" I promise I will bring him back so you can smile again. And I don't think you can find a better man than Jacob, because in my centuries I haven't known a man better for my daughter."  
" I love you dad…" I hug him and then he let me in my feet's but then uncle Jasper pick me up and headed to the house. I saw my dad, Emmett and Carlisle disappear in to the forest. When we enter in to the house aunt Rosalie head herself to the bathroom and prepare a bath for me since I'm cover in mud. Uncle Jasper was still caring me and playing with my moods to make me feel more… unworried, but is not working, I still feel very worried. Mom runs the house looking for something and Aunt Alice looks like she is looking in the distant future.  
Uncle Jasper looks at me; I place my hands in his face knowing that my voice will brake if I speak.  
" Do you think they will find him?"  
He smiled and move his head up and down  
"I'm sorry for making you feel uneasy."  
"Ness don't worry for me I'm fine. I'm more worried about the empty hole in your hart."  
"How…?"  
He smiled. That kind of obvious, he senses all our feeling.  
"I know that kind of feeling that why I sensed first."  
"Please uncle Jasper stop playing with my moods." I ask him very politely.  
"Ness I just want you to relax a bit. Trust your father he will bring him back and you know Jacob he will not fall without a fight."  
"Okay" I try to convince my self that everything will be fine by tomorrow and this is just a big nightmare. I close my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

*****

The scene keeps repeating her self, I'm falling and Jacob catches me before I fall, he hug me, kisses me and keeps telling me I'm safe that I don't have to be scared. And then the floor collapse underneath him and I try to catch him but is like I only depend on my human strength, he is too heavy and the floor I'm standing is braking I stared telling him to not leave me but he smiles "I love you Ness" and he lets go of my hand, I scream but the voice doesn't come out.  
"No…no" I wake up shaking and crying  
"Honey, I'm here. It was just a nightmare." Mom said  
" What hour is?"  
"You just fell asleep for two hours."  
" Dad hasn't come yet?"  
"No, but Alice figure out were we can find him."  
"Were?" My hart stared pounding faster.  
" In the airport very close buy."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I don't see why we have to wait any longer.  
"Nessie, there are humans involve so we have to lay low. They can think that we are not human and is already troublesome that Jacob was catch as a werewolf. I know is difficult because this are unmerciful persons that don't see more than what they want. And they won't be merciful with Jacob, so we can't risk him more, we can't fail. So we are making a strategy, but first we have to wait for your father since he is the one who knows where exactly he is and what are we heeding our self into."  
"Then what is the plan?"  
"Well I told you we have to wait for your father, Carlisle and Emmett to come back. They will tell us the plan."  
"Alice hasn't told you the plan?"  
"Renesmee you know that Alice can't see your future or Jacob's. Is difficult to know, she only looks for our future, but is not as certain because the biggest decisions in your future you are responsible for it."  
" So this means we need dad to tell us what to do."  
"Yes, but Alice is already making the arrangements because she already knows what is the plan but she doesn't want us to know yet."  
"That not fair" I said stubbornly  
"Alice always do what is right, so don't worry she would tell us in the right time what is our acting scene."  
" Okay" This waiting and helplessness is getting me insane I can't seat here and watch when my boyfriend is being abuse by unmerciful humans.  
I stand myself from bead and stared walking toward the living room. Mom follows me. When I got there I saw aunt Rosalie sitting very still in the sofa, uncle Jasper was looking threw the sliding door, Esme was sitting in the piano just looking at my fathers lyrics, and aunt Alice was no were seen.  
"Where is Aunt Alice?"  
"She said we have to wait here until they came back." Said Aunt Rosalie  
I walk down the stairs and stand beside uncle Jasper that was lost in his thoughts and he even notice my presence.  
"Way you didn't go with her?"  
" She make me stay to protect you." He focused his stare in me and rested one hand on my cheek. "Don't worry Nessie Alice knows what she is doing."  
"Is just I don't want to feel so helpless."  
"I know. But this time you just have to wait a little."  
"That doesn't help. I don't even know if he is still alive and this waiting is making me insane. I don't know if I would see him again and you expect me to wait for them to give me some news and I can't do anything if they are good or bad. This is unbearable!" The tears I have been holding had spread. Uncle Jasper must feel helpless trying to console me. He hugs me trying to contain my broken body. Mom and Aunt Rosalie seated me in the sofa and Esme was right beside me and she was almost making the same expression I was doing, crying without tears. I wasn't that strong to contain this pain that is killing me. Now we have to wait and the time doesn't speed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

In less then six hours! Let the countdown begin!

Jacob Black

My body feels numb. I can't feel my legs and my head hurts. Wend I open my eyes I couldn't see clearly, it was all blurry. I close them again and try to focus and see were I was but all I could see was some bars in front of my face.  
"Jacob?" said Seth  
"Hi Seth"  
"Are you okay?" ask Embry he was in some kind of hysteria  
"I'm alive. But I can't feel my body it feels numb."  
"But you still have it don't you?"  
"What a stupid question Seth course I have it, is just the sleeping darts they shoot me. Leah?''  
"Are you okay?" ask Leah.  
"Were is Nessie?"  
"She is safe but she is a nerve wrecking. You scare the hell out of us!"  
"Thank you Leah"  
"Don't mention it. You little girlfriend hit me a couple of times because of you. When you are going to learn! Making yourself the hero! That is the biggest stupidity you have don to that girl, she is very worried for you!"  
"I am sorry okay! I had to do something! It was me or all of us and that was not an option. Oww!"  
"What happened?" Embry ask  
"Nothing I hit my head with something, I think I am in a cage." I look to my surrounding I was in some kind of dark room, which stinks. Maybe there are some dead animals here. Nasty people, killing animals for fun! Later I would handle that, but now how can I escape? A least I can do something about this cage.  
"This is going to be easy I just have to bite the bars."  
"But you can't move?" remember me Seth.  
"I just have to wait al little and besides I can move my mouth."  
"I can stand this Jacob. We are going for you so don't do something stupid. Edward just arrive he says that is better if you stay on your wolf form so they wont think you are a werewolf. He says is better if they think you are some kind of mutation or something." Said Leah  
"I'm not that stupid and you think I'm that relax to change form!"  
" Carlisle is asking if you know how many times they shoot you?" ask Quill  
" Like tree or four times I don't remember. But tell him I feel just as numb like the time he gave me an over dose of morphine or even more."  
"He is asking if you have difficulty breathing." Ask Quill  
"A little bit. Why?"  
"He said that means that if they shoot you again you won't be able to breath and you can die. So is better if you lay low and pretend to be sleeping so they won't shoot you again, or at least don't do something until the numbness pass." Said Quill but he is adding the last part. He knows me too much to know I won't stay still. I have to get out of here.  
"Okay. I know Edward is hearing me so… I herd the humans talking and saying that they are going to get paid for delivering me and that somebody is after us."  
"But who can be after us?" Edward ask  
"I don't freaking know! But here I am in a cage!"  
"We will figure out this…"  
"Edward one last thing…"  
He was waiting for me to organize my thoughts.  
"Tell Nessie that I'm okay and please don't tell her about the risk about me being shot again or that somebody is after me, that I'm sorry and that I love her."  
I saw in Seth's eyes Edward's face he is worried and he will tell her that or even more things he can catch in my mind.  
"Thank you Edward"  
"You did as you promise. You protect her and now I have to repay you. I promise to my daughter that I will bring you back to her."  
"Do you think I can't handle this little thing?" I said bluffing. I actually can't get out by myself and especially if I don't know who is behind this.  
" I think you just answer your self that question." Why he haves to know it all.  
He just smiles.  
"I know you just herd me. Laugh all you can at least Bella haves her privacy being a shield and everything." Why I am talking too much and I feel like everything is making me dizzy. "Please ask Carlisle if the drug they gave me haves second effects, I feel very dizzy."  
"He says is that is the drug."  
"Okay what if I pretend to sleep?" I'm too tired.  
"Jake don't fall asleep! Try to stay awake this is our only way to be in contact with you." Said Leah  
"I can't…"My eyelids are very heavy. I feel like tons of weighs are upon my body and I'm too tired to lift them.  
"At least until we know were are they taking you."  
"Jake, Edward says to try to maintain your memory working. Try to remember what happened before and after you were capture."  
I look in my mind for all the memories when we were hunting. When Nessie capture the lion, when she came back with the lion and the elk that had escape our ambush, her smile when she saw me. When she notice I was angry with Leah and try to persuade me to tell her, when she run her thumb thru my lip and said that I had blood on it an then leek it, when I stole a kiss and she respond, when she got embraced when she notice Leah presence, her beautiful blush…  
"Jacob I'm sorry for interrupting you but I don't think Edward wants to know your full details." Said Seth  
"Don't worry Seth I already know that, Nessie almost give me some images. I won't judge him my daughter inherit her mother hormones." said Edward but I know he didn't like it but I don't care I'm too tired. I continue with my memories and if they don't want me to sleep, let me continue with my dreams.  
When I was in my memories I herd a door open and a lot of noises.  
"There they are!" Said Seth  
"Let me concentrate and stop talking!" I beg them  
"How much time the drug will last?" A man ask  
"Well is a very strong drug it suppose to work for at lest twelve hours, that what the boss said." Other man said  
"But that is not dangerous?"  
"Well that not my problem we just have to deliver the package."  
"Are we moving it to the other cage?"  
"Yes let me call the boy's."  
"Other cage?" ask Quill  
"Shhh!!"  
"When the plane will arrive?" the man ask  
"In six hours that why we have to put that thing in a bigger and safer cage." The other man answer  
At least they suspect that if I was in my full strength I can free my self easily.  
" That means we have less than six hours to get him out of there." Said Emmett I didn't even notice he was there.  
"I think those are not common drugs." Carlisle said.  
"What do you think they are?" Ask Edward.  
"I think they are especially made for shape shifters." Carlisle said.  
"Why you said that?" Edward ask.  
"They know the exact amount of tranquilizers they need to drug them."  
"But the only one who knows about this is you."  
"Edward do you remember our last encounter with the Vulturies, Aro read my memory he knows everything, including the studies I made to Jacob."  
"This is bad, do you think they are looking revenge from last time?" ask Emmett  
"I don't think this is Aro work, it doesn't look like it." Said Carlisle  
"We have to figure this out. Lets talk to Alice, she might know who is after this." Edward said  
"Can I sleep now, and please get me out of here!" I have to accept that I can't do this alone and less if the Vulturies are after my neck.  
"Don't worry Jake we will get you out!" said Seth  
"Thanks kid, see you later."  
"Jake!"  
"What?"  
"Carlisle says to maintain your breathing even." Said Quill  
"Yeah, yeah, let me sleep now." I beg them.  
"See you later Jake." Said Edward in Leah memories.  
Let the countdown begin…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Hope  
Renesmee Cullen

We wait for couples of minutes, but for me were like hours, months and years, the sense of time was endless and that was unbearable. I don't know how much have I cried my eyes are swollen no matter how much have I try to calm myself. I just remember when he looks at me before he vanishes between those trees and the pain in his eyes. The more he tries to contain his pain I can always see it in his eyes, he was trying to protect me and I couldn't save him. I miss him so much and the thought of not seeing him again is killing me. I had my head on my mother's lab and she was stroking my hair and trying to calm me. She knows that I just want to cry and cry more; she is not arguing with me, she is just here with me giving me more than she knows. I was spacing out remembering his face, his brilliant smile, his deep voice that melts you when they say I love you, his dark and compassioned eyes, when he kisses you with his soft lips, his strong arms that carry you with care, his dark hair that complements his dark eyes and capture you with just one look and a lot of more thing that makes him my reason for living. I can't stand this I miss you so much, please come back!

Suddenly I herd something running toward our backyard. I stand and as fast as I could I was out in the rain looking for what I hope was my father and the others. My mother was faster and caught up with me and right beside her was Aunt Rosalie uncle Jasper and Esme. We were waiting silently for them to stand in front of us. In seconds I could see them escaping every raindrop with speed but loosing when they saw us in the middle of the backyard standing still. My father wasn't surprise he sure saw me getting anxious and getting out by the sudden movement they did. He opens his arms and I ran as fast as my feats can to his embracement. I cry once more I was scare for his news I didn't know if I was ready to know the truth. My mother was there right beside us she had almost the same expression I had, the only thing is that she is not red and she doesn't have puffy eyes, she looks perfect if somebody can with this kind of sorrow. My father was stroking my back and telling me to clam down but I was in some kind of hysteria I couldn't breath well I even had hiccups. He carry me to the house the others follow him. I didn't want to hear bad news, I didn't know if I would bear them. This pain is worse than death.  
"Ness, is good news, so don't cry…" said Seth that was in his human form and sitting in the feet's of the sofa right beside me.  
"Please calm down, everything is okay…"Embry added with almost the same pained expression that Seth had, he was right beside Seth in the floor. I try to calm myself but it was useless. I have never in my life had cried like this day, the longest day of my life.  
"Nessie, Jacob is alive." My father added and I stared crying again but this time with relief.  
"H-how is he?" I ask to my father in my thoughts I knew I couldn't farce those simple words.  
"He is pretty drug. He is sleeping right now. They shoot him with tranquillizers, he can't move but we manage to contact with him thanks to the pack."  
"Why you didn't bring him with you?" I ask to my father.  
He looks to the floor and exhale.  
"They were too many and very alert and armed. We think the Vulturies are after us again." My hart stop pounding when I herd again the monsters, the hidden creatures behind those dark capes that wanted to kill my family a couple of years ago.  
"What makes you say that?" Ask Esme  
"Jacob heard the humans saying that they are going to get paid for delivering him and that person knows the exact amount of tranquillizers for drug a shape shifter. The only person that knows that is Carlisle, Aro and I. But since is not Carlisle or I we think the Vulturies are behind this, but we still doubt is Aro's work. We think this can be Caius doing. Aro doesn't use humans to do his job he would have use Jane or Alec to bring down Jacob, but since none of them serve Caius he could only used Demetri to find him and Demetri sourly was the one that hired this man's to capture him and deliver him." My father said.  
"But what makes you think is Caius?" Mom ask  
" You remember how scare Caius was when he saw the shape shifters. He was terrorized when he saw Jacob a few steps away from him. He hates to feel scared so this might be his revenge. I don't know what exactly he wants with Jacob."  
"So what should we do?"  
"These are only theories I can be wrong. Is better if we wait for Alice she the only one that can confirm this."  
Wait again! This is unbearable!  
"Dad tell me what Jacob said."  
He exhales and kisses me in my head pretending he didn't herd me. I look at him.  
"Please tell me what he said or I'm asking Seth's."  
He closes his eyes.  
"Was wrong Nessie?" Ask my mother. I breathe more easily now so I embrace myself to speak out loud.  
"I am asking to dad what Jacob said."  
"Oh Jacob said they have him in a cage that he feels very numb that he can't feel his body, but don't worry he still haves it, he feels dizzy, he haves difficulty breathing and that the place stinks to death animals. And he ask Edward to tell you something… and apparently I wasn't suppose to say anything." finish Seth now feeling afraid of what he last said.  
I look to my dad.  
"What Jacob wanted me to know?"  
"He said he is fine, he is sorry for worrying you, but he would do it again if it was necessary, and that he loves you more than anything in his life." My father said in his very soothing voice, like when he use it tell me bedtime stories.  
I couldn't contain myself and I stared to cry again. Well at least I know he is alive and that's more I was asking for and I still have hope that everything is going to end soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

That plane is headed to Italy!

This waiting is making me insane. My eyes are focused on Seth that was out side in his wolf form checking on Jacob. He is still asleep but knowing that somehow I am connected to him makes me fill less uneasy. Aunt Alice has not come back and she is not answering the phone. Embry is so nervous that he is almost cleaning the fridge and Quill is helping him. Leah is looking for reinforcement, in other words looking for Sam. My father is walking the room side-to-side planning and talking to him self. My mother and Carlisle went in to La Push looking for Billy Back. We thought is better if we don't exclude Jacob's father from this, he has to know what happened. Uncle Emmett is giving company to Seth outside; he said the mood inside is intoxicating. Aunt Rosalie is by my side stroking my hair in her lap. Esme is waiting by the window checking if she sees Alice coming back. And uncle Jasper was dialing Alice cell phone by the twentieth time.  
What it looks like hours were only minutes.

All the waiting was interrupt by the sound of a car running fast in the distant. It has to be Alice. I stand my self from the sofa and headed to the door. Everybody follow me. And there it was the shiny yellow Porsche, running at full speed toward our direction and stopping in mid sense wend it saw the worried family waiting for her. After her was another car my mothers Ferrari that came almost at the same speed. And in the inside of the house came another commotion, but the smell clam us, it was Leah with Sam's pack. But in the distant I could hear my grandfather police car heading this way. What is he doing here?  
"Alice!" Uncle Jasper call, before running to her encounter.  
"I'm sorry Jasper for worrying you." She said before giving him a tight hug.  
"Is something terrible…" she said to uncle Jasper.  
"What is terrible?" I ask. She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes.  
"Is better if we go inside." Dad said, he has the same expression aunt Alice has. Nobody said anything they just follow.  
When we enter there it was Sam with Leah, Quill and Embry, the rest of his pack was out side in their wolf form with Seth, which was in the same position I left him. It looks like he is not conscious about his surrounding. Mom enters and places herself by my side waiting anxious just like me for Alice answer.  
"What is going to happened Alice?" Mom asks. Alice exhales and looks at dad waiting for his permission to speak, he close his eyes.  
"Caius wants revenge against Jacob… he thinks Jacob and all of his kind deserves to die just like all the werewolves he have almost annihilated. He doesn't have the council approval so he decided to do it in incognito. He made Demetri find Jacob first because he is the leader. He wants to demonstrate that they are stronger than them by killing him in front of the entire council and letting them without a leader. He stole Aro's book in witch he wrote things he took from Carlisle studies about the shape shifters, that why he knows how to tranquillize him. That plane is headed to Italy." She finishes.  
This can't be happening! When are we going to live in peace with this monsters killing at will! Why us again? Why it had to be Jacob? Why when we are happy? Do they enjoy making our life miserable?  
"Nessie…" my father call  
I don't know what my expression might be but he looks worried for me. I didn't wanted to cry more I just want him back and safe at any cost. I'm tiered feeling helpless. I walk to where was Seth was sitting in the backyard. I sensed my father and maybe mom following me outside.  
I place my hands in Seth face he didn't flinch it was like he wasn't even there. He was very focused in Jacob memories and clearly very worried.  
"Seth, how is he?"  
He did not answer out loud.  
"He is awake now Nessie" My father said traducing Seth's thoughts.  
"Can he hear me?"  
"He is hearing you?"  
My hart was racing fast I couldn't contain my smile.  
"Hi." I was so exited  
"Hi" answer my father in Jacob's place.  
I show Seth all my feelings and how worried I was for him and how much I loved him.  
"He said he is alright nobody had harm him more than putting him to sleep."  
I smiled; he would say anything just to calm me down.  
Seth smiled I didn't need to hear out loud to understand that he was smiling.  
"Jake I'm sorry for always getting you in trouble, it was my fault, I am sorry." I couldn't contain my self and I let my self be week and cried.  
"Is not your fault is me I always do stupid things." Answer my father for him.  
"I am just as stupid for letting you." I smiled  
"He said he loves you," my father said  
"I love you too and more than anything. I don't see my life without you. Please promise me you will be safe or at least try."  
"I will," my father answer for him. I let my hands fall, letting free Seth's face.  
I stand my self.  
"We got to get him out! So what is the plan?" I almost order to my father and Aunt Alice that was standing still in the back yard door with Esme.  
"We have to split out. Jasper and Emmett are coming with me to find Demetri."  
"Hell yeah!" As always, Uncle Emmett is the positive one.  
"I'm coming with you if the Vulturies are after us is better if we show we are not afraid of them." Said Embry  
"No you are staying with Bella and Nessie we need some one to guard them." Said dad.  
"What? Are you planning to let me stay her when my boyfriend is captive by a sadistic vampire? I love you dad but I think you know how this feels, so please let me go with you." I beg him.  
"Edward be reasonable, you know how difficult it is to Jacob and Renesmee to be apart. Please let her be there, I will be with her at all times, I promise." I look at mom and I saw here pained expression. I was crying my self out. My father had his thought full expression.  
"Okay, but you are going to stay back with your mother and Esme." He said to me.  
"Yes…"  
"I will go with you. I don't think I would let my friend suffer and if the Vulturies are afraid of us let us give them a reason to be afraid." Said Sam. The wolf pack out side hauled after he spoke. My father smiled.  
"Leah, Embry, Quill, Seth and Carlisle are going to pick up Jacob. Carlisle needs to see how bad Jacob is." Said Aunt Alice." In the mean time I and Rosalie are going to entertain the humans."  
Aunt Rosalie made a disgust expression and uncle Jasper didn't like one bit what she said.  
"Jared, Paul and the rest of the packs are going to stay hidden as a reinforcement we don't know exactly if Demetri is alone. We have to let one or two with Billy and explain him what is going to happed we can't wait any longer for him. Since the wolfs are involved in this, Alice can't see the results, so we have to be very careful." My father continued  
All I could see was Seth expression he was very alert surely Jacob made him stay attend to all the plan so he will know what is going to happened and I bet he thinks the same as dad about letting me behind. But I don't care, if something bad is about to happened I want to be there and if I can stop it I will.  
"Shhhh!!" My father call "Something is wrong, Jacob!"  
I automatically walk to Seth's wolf form I put my hands in his face. If only I could read what he is thinking.  
"Somebody is coming… It reeks, is a vampire…" my father said in Jacobs place.  
"Is Demetri?" I ask  
"I don't know…" He answer  
"The door is opening" said my father traducing all movements.  
"Jacob stay calm, don't provoke him." I said  
Please don't get your self-hurt. I beg in my mind hoping he had herd me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Adding more problems

Jacob Black

"Be sure he is sedated before you enter, it is very wild," a man said. Maybe the same that shoots me, the last time.  
"Please don't get your self hurt" I herd Nessie said in Seth thoughts.  
"How much time do I have to wait until you get here." I ask to Edward.  
"We will be there in ten minutes." Said Edward in Seth's thoughts.  
I can wait that, if I was in my full senses, my vision steady and I could walk. And no worries is not if I'm going to get kill by a sadistic vampire, that just hates me because I remember him something hideous in his past. I hate this!  
I saw Edward face in Seth thoughts he was worried but his face was not what worried me the most was Nessie's se look some how determinate and that is something I should be scare off. I can see what she would do if she see me in trouble she would get herself kill if it was need it. Just like her mother once tried to do thinking that sacrificing her self would get the things better on the contrary she would get it even worst. It was stupid of me letting her hear the old legends of my tribe.  
"The tranquilizers are strong he wont be able to stand if his life was depending on it." Said a voice I don't remember hearing.  
"Jacob be careful is Demetri." Edward said in Quill's thoughts. They were running in fast speed through the woods.  
"Were is Nessie?" I ask Quill  
"She is in a car with Bella and Esme they are behind us. The plan is that we will get you out and take you to the car Esme is driving." Said Quill.  
"So this is the famous werewolf." Said the one that reeks I think his name is Demetri. I didn't hear him enter the cage, maybe the tranquilizers are weakling all my senses. I couldn't even face him strait in the face because my head hurts a lot. I just can pull a growled.  
"Hm. You know you are in a difficult situation is better if you don't provoke me."  
I think I know in the situation I am in so don't boss me.  
I growled again. I tried to raise my head and look him to that hideous grinning face. By looking at him a shiver go down my spine, maybe it was the thing they shoot me.  
"I see that you are the kind that doesn't give up. I never thought that your kind would give me so much trouble." He was getting closer to me, if I was able to stand I would had rip his throat out and made him regret getting closer to me. But apparently that wasn't the case. He reeks even more than the Cullen's.  
"Jacob be careful" I herd Leah said.  
"Hurry up I don't know if I can hold a blow from him in this condition and buy his look he wants to hit me just by looking at me, not that I don't want to do the same." The only problem is that I can't.  
"We will be there in five minutes." Said Leah  
"I can hold that..." I said to Leah before I saw him in front of me. "…I think."  
He smiled at me showing me all his teeth's he grabs my shin with force because I tried to get free at his touch.  
"Before I kill you, you should know what is going too happened to your kind or anyone who tries to get involved."  
I growled at him.  
"Don't worry you wont be able to see them suffer because you are going to be the first to fall." His grip got even tighter I could hear my bones about to snap. I tried to get free buy hitting him with my paw but I fail on my intent. What I did was to get it worst he now grab me by the neck letting me without air. He stands up making me stand at the same time. The cage wasn't that tall so he pin me to the wall of steel. I felt how the steel wall flex when he pushed me with force to it and then throw me to the other side of the wide cage. I felt how some of my bones snap by the hit, maybe my ribs. I was so numb that I didn't feel pain I only could hear the braking of bones. He then as fast as lightning grabs me by my front paw and squished with his bare hands I herd all the bones snapping in instants. I herd Quill, Embry Leah's, Seth's and Edward's worried words. They were telling me they were going to be there in two minutes and begging me to hold down. I tried in not to concentrate on the pain it was staring to feel. The tranquilizers are about to where off. He then picks me from the floor and throws me with another blow to the far wall. I herd the sound of the steel when it flex with an impact. My senses are coming back when the sedatives are wearing off just as the pain. Then a sharp pain came from my stomach when suddenly he trespass me with a sharp metal peace from the wall. I felt the blood getting out.  
"Disgusting…" he said I stare at his red eyes with hate.  
"Hmm is not fun if I can't see you scream in agony, maybe I shouldn't let them put you so much tranquilizers." He said still holding me to the wall with that metal peace through me.  
"I want to see your human face." He orders.  
When I didn't respond he moved the metal peace close to my ribs, making a huger gash. It was harder to breath now.  
"Please hurry up I can't hold my wolf form any longer." I said to the pack that I think was arriving now.  
I didn't respond, I was trying hard to breath and because of that he was about to do me the same thing but to the other side. I close my eyes embracing my self for the pain but suddenly the sharp metal was release and out of my body, I change form instantly. This is no good I can't hear them now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Finally!!

Wend I thought I was finish I herd someone calling my name insistently.  
"Jacob wake up! Please." Beg the voice I think it was Leah.  
"The bleeding is not stopping." Said Carlisle "Quill did Esme arrive with the car? We got to get him out of here." He finished picking me from the floor. I winced in pain, if I scream it would hurt more. I did not herd Quill answer that means he still in his wolf form.  
I herd Leah talking to Carlisle.  
"Do you think he will be okay?"  
"I don't know, his hart is not pounding as his usual rhyme. Is because of the tranquilizers they put on him. This ones in specific made slower is hart pounding affecting his healing capability." Carlisle said.  
I tried to open my eyes but I only could see Carlisle face.  
"What happened with…"I couldn't continue, it hurt to speak.  
"Don't worry Jake everything is fine Sam and Edward are handling him you are safe now." Said Leah getting close to Carlisle I saw Quill, Seth and Embry too.  
"We don't have too much time let's go." Said Carlisle and the last thing I saw was the sky passing very fast, I close my eyes until I herd another shout.  
"Jacob!" screams the one that was only in my mind.  
"What happened?" ask Bella  
"Demetri tried to kill him but we got there before he almost kills him. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Sam and his pack are dealing with him. We got to get out of here and go to the house. Alice and Rosalie are waiting for us with everything ready to help Jacob." Said Carlisle. Maybe for this I would have to thanks to Blondie if I survive this. Carlisle gets me in the car I was in Nessie's lap, I think. I could feel her warm hand in my forehead and in my hand.  
"He is bleeding a lot." Said Nessie worried. "Jacob can you hear me?" She asked me with her torn voice.  
I tried to open my eyes to see her beautiful face. When I saw her she was crying. That was the last expression I wanted to see in her.  
"You better get well Jacob Black I can't bare one more time seeing you like this." She said  
"I will try…" I tried to smile but I only get to do was a wincing of pain.  
I felt how the car jumped through all the way. I was almost pleading for them to stop; it was more painful the way they drive than being trespass by that metal peace.  
"We are getting there Jake, hold on." Said Bella  
Nessie kept her hand in my good hand every time I was in pain my grip got harder and that was almost every time the car jumps.  
The only thing that was in my mind was getting out of this pain. I am not willing to die like this. My life can't end like this, is finally starting! I didn't herd that I was being called in my head buy someone else. The voice was begging me to stay with her.  
"I love you" Nessie said without her lips, she didn't have the voice to speak because of her cry.  
"Please don't leave me I can't stand the idea of being without you. I am not willing to live with out you."  
"Don't say such things." I said to her with the little strength I had.  
"Promise me you won't die ever. That we will be together forever."  
"I promise…" I wasn't so sure if I will last a lifetime or if our life will never end but I was pretty sure I will fight for out eternity together.  
Bella was holding a bandage against my chest to stop the constant bleeding.

Finally the car stopped!

Carlisle and Esme got out of the car within seconds. Carlisle opened the back door of the Jeep.  
"Nessie I need you to help me to get him out. Be very careful, Try to get him upright little by little, Bella continue holding the bandage. He instructed and continue "Esme is everything ready?" he said like she was close to him but she was at the house door.

"Yes the library is ready." She said in almost the same tone. I was able to herd her almost like she was close to me, or whispering by my ear.

"Okay then Nessie try to raise him slowly I will carry him out. Jacob are you ready?"

"I think I am doc…" but when I said that I hissed in pain because of the sudden move Carlisle did to get me out.

"It was better if I did it quickly is worst to be prepare than feel it suddenly, or so the humans say." He said apologizing himself.

"Don't believe that crab it still hurts the same…"I told him hissing and trying to contain the screams that are about to escape if I don't bite my lips to maintain them shut. Carlisle was very cautious walking to the library with me in his arms.

Wend we enter I remember things I buried in my conscience. I remember the most terrifying day in my life, or so I can recall. All those memories came to me in the moment I saw the room the same way the day Nessie was born and the day I almost lost Bella. But this time the bed was empty because I am the one taking Bella's place.

Bella was holding still my bandage wend Carlisle put me on top of that hospital bead that was pretty huge and wide, my feet's don't touch the end of it, and that is new.

Wend I saw Bella I remembered the day Nessie was born she was looking me but se looks way better than that day and the image is up side down. This time I was the one almost dieing. Nessie was by my side wend Carlisle was making wanders with was left of me.

"Jacob do you still feel the tranquilizers?" Ask Doctor Carlisle.

"No"

"Okay then I will inject you some morphine wile I sew you. You won't be asleep but you won't feel pain. You are too delicate I don't think your body can handle more tranquilizers for one more day."

"I appreciate that."

"Since the doses I am putting you are very low I am asking you to concentrate on breathing and please don't speak, don't restraint your self." Carlisle explained or more commanded.

So I concentrate my self on Nessie that was standing next to me she was still crying. With the hand she was holding I clean her tears. She kissed my hand.  
"I love you." She repeated in my head.  
Wend I was about to answer back I remember Carlisle instructions; the only thing I was able to do was hold her hand tighter and she smiled. Doc said the morphing would help for the pain it did for a couple of minutes, but the pain was back like nothing was there in the first place. Now is worst because I can feel the way the strings and the needle are trespassing me. I hissed a couple of times and almost scream wend he had to sew the biggest gap. He then decides that I need a stronger dose of morphine but not as strong to put me to sleep. Nessie was still holding my hand and stroking my hair to maintain me calm. But all that ended wend I herd voices out side the room. I could recall the voices of my pack, especially Leah's that was the loudest. I think she is arguing with someone that is trying to enter and she isn't going to let him in.

Then I herd the door open.  
"How do you feel?" Ask Edward.  
"Fine" How would you feel if you were almost exorcised?  
He laughs.  
"What happened to Demetri?" I ask in my mind because I saw Carlisle expression wend I answer out loud Edward question.  
"We hand him to the Vulturies. Alice informs Aro about Caius betray and effectively he was behind everything. We don't know what the judgment is but we know he is not going to get away with it so easily. Aro doesn't tolerate somebody going over his law. Demetri is going to be punish as same as Caius. Surly they are not going to die because that would bee a devastating lost to the Vulturies council. For the moment the pack and your kind are safe but we will be searching for their verdict about our destiny."  
"Thank you Edward." I said in my mind.  
"We are a family Jacob that is what family is for."  
"Well everything is set, I think by tomorrow you won't have a scratch. And about your arm I only going to put a carcass and try not to move it or it will heal uneven." Said doc  
He finish with my arm and then exit the room.  
"What should I said to the pack? They are desperate to see you."  
"Tell them I'm fine and please don't let them in. I want to sleep and bee with Nessie."  
"Fine but I 'm warning you Jacob she is my daughter and I know your every move and thought." He said  
"Dad!..." Said Nessie with her wide stare  
"Don't worry is little what I can do with this." I said to him in my thoughts. He just smiles, a little but is still a smile.  
"Dad, can I stay here?" Ask Nessie with her soprano voice.  
"If you wish for that I can oppose, my love." Answer Edward  
"Thank you dad. I love you."  
"I love you too." He said after kissing her in the forehead.  
"Take care of her, even if you are the one who need's care." He said before leaving the room.  
"Don't worry I will." I said out loud.  
He turns the light off before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Together at last

Finally alone, well not completely alone, with Edward around there is no privacy.  
"Get over here." I said to Nessie pointing the pretty wide space beside me.  
"Are you sure you won't be unconformable?"  
"I' m more unconformable without you."  
She smiled. Even in the darkness I can make out her beautiful face. And in a smooth movement she was beside me. I turn to face her, she poke my nose with her smooth lips.  
"I love you." She said  
Wend I was about too answer she stop me by kissing me suddenly.  
She stop abruptly wend she herd my hart go wild. It hurts to breath but I don't mind at all that kiss, I actually need it.  
"Sorry I forgot Carlisle instructions."  
"I don't mind." I said in a whisper. I am still out of breath.  
"I know you don't, but if you don't want a new roundup of stitches is better if you just sleep and don't restrain your self."  
"You are ri…" she stops me this time putting a finger in my lips.  
"You were not supposed to talk."  
I smiled. She is treating me like a baby.  
I took her hand and with a sudden move I kiss her one more time, she try too stop me but couldn't. I let her go when it was too painful to breath she was still touching my face with one hand and the other holding my hand.  
"I never thought I was going to be able to kiss you again." She said in her thoughts.  
"Wend I saw you bleeding my hart stopped pounding I thought I was going to die in that second. I was afraid you are going to die on me."  
I kiss her one more time shorter than the last one but I have to reassure her that I won't die on her.  
"I love you Jake, more than anything in my life."  
"Me too." I said really fast so she wont stop me from saying it.  
She smiled with my feeble intent of speaking.  
She stared to remember all our memories together even the day she tasted my blood for the first time, the day we first hunt together, the day we first kissed and how promising this day stared and how it got ruin. Some how she stared to show me what she felt wend she thought I was dead. I hold her hand tightly to reassure her I was still here. She opens her eyes.  
"I am sorry." She said. I kissed her hand.  
"You look tired." I am tired but I can't stop looking at her.  
"Please close your eyes and try to sleep, I am right beside you. I will watch your sleep." She pleads me and as a command I close my eyes and I was sharing all her thoughts. Her thoughts started with our memories together, those drift in shadows and turn in her dreams. Is then wend I finally find unconsciousness with her in my arms.

I don't want our future to be apart ever and I am going to fight for it.

The end for now…


End file.
